


it was just like the movies

by oftheragingfire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mini Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: basically han wants a kiss. that's it .
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 17





	it was just like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters, if i did the sequel trilogy probably would have never happened
> 
> *taken from a prompt list

“Leia!! Come on open up, Leia. I know you’re in there,” Han said with a sigh, dejectedly knocking on Leia’s bedroom door.

“Uhm I’m not home,” she said, sliding her back slowly down the wall until her bum hit the floor with a gentle thump.

Han leaned against the wall next to her door. “Well don't they always say that in the movies? Don’t be like the movies, Leia.”

“Why not? I mean there always has to be the moment where they go and kiss each other back in the movies.”

Her words stung him right in the chest. “Well, it’s just...you kind of jumped me and…” he trailed off.

Suddenly, Leia ripped the door open. “Excuse ME?” she growled, rage in her eyes, “I did what??”

Han stared at her open-mouthed. “Oh god i mean that isn’t what I meant to say.” She turned away, getting ready to slam her door in his face. “Wait! Please Leia!” he cried, stopping the door with his hand. She tried to push back on the door but he was too strong. “I just meant, I’m sorry, I just meant that you surprised me and I didn’t get a chance to kiss you back properly” He tried to hide a smile.

Leia stopped pushing on the door. “What?”

“You know I wanted to--want to kiss you too, Leia, but you left before I could even process what was happening. Please just, give me another chance?”

She nearly laughed out loud. “You really want to kiss me huh?” She slowly approached him and got up on tiptoe. “Well is this enough time for you to react, Captain Solo?” she asked, her breath hot against his lips.

He answered by cupping her face in his hands and smashing his mouth onto hers. She melted into the kiss and smiled against his mouth, only pulling back to catch her breath.

“I suppose if this is what the movies are like, then I think this is my favorite one.”

Han was about to give her a hard time for being so cheesy especially at this time of the night, but she distracted him with another kiss. And indeed, it was better than any movie.


End file.
